marvel_fan_dungeons_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Odin Allfather
Odin, son of Bor, is the current King of Asgard as of 2008. He is the father to Hela Odinsdottir, Thor Odinson, and Balder Odinson, and the adoptive father of Loki Laufeyson. He is the spouse of Freyja Freyrsdottir, the Queen of Asgard. Personality Odin was a patient, just, and wise king. He strives to maintain the peace between the Nine Realms and is thoughtful of the lives of the innocent. In his youth, Odin was a ruthless war king who had no qualms violently conquering the Nine Realms with his daughter, Hela. After conquering the Nine Realms, Odin underwent a change upon realizing that only through peace can the Nine Realms truly be united and desisted with further conquest. He was also criticized on how he dealt with his problems and past mistakes, most often through secrecy, lies or by covering them up. Despite his enemies warring against him and his willingness to cause mass destruction when needed, he is compassionate enough to not seek the obliteration of the innocents of the opposing force. He even adopted Loki, the abandoned son of his old foe, and raised and loved him as his own son. Nevertheless, Odin is firm in his rule and does not hesitate to mete out justice on those who threaten the peace, even if it is his own sons. Odin is capable of comforting those he was close to. It could be that Odin knows Thor's potential and believes that he will one day surpass him. Additional Information (Widely Known) This information is Widely Known, meaning a majority of people who know this NPC know this information as well, and is likely to be shared freely. * Odin Borson is the same person as Odin Allfather from pagan Earth legend. ** He is the father of Thor, Balder, and Loki, as he is in myth. * Odin gathered the Nine Realms under Asgard long before the war with Jotunheim. Few survive from this time. * Odin lost his eye during the War Against Jotunheim, and now wears his eyepatch over the bare socket. * Odin keeps a pair of ravens as pets, Huginn and Munnin. Additional Information (Secret) This information is Secret, meaning that only or indeed perhaps only the NPC knows the information. If a DM does not give this information to you and your character suddenly knows this information, this will be considered metagaming. ''' * He is the adoptive father of Loki, who he recovered from Jotunheim. * Odin knows the eventual fate of Asgard, and that Ragnarok cannot be avoided. * He is also the father of Hela Odinsdottir, whom he imprisoned in Hel after the Conquest of the Nine Realms. ** He knows Mjolnir was forged originally for Hela. * During the Conquest of the Nine Realms, Odin also sought to unite the Infinity Gauntlet. He grew close to it, but failed in gathering the Soul Stone, as it required the death of his daughter. ** Odin knows the location of the Soul, Power, Reality Stones and knew the former location of the Space, Mind, and Time Stones. Abilities Fighting Style '''Dueling: When you are wielding a melee weapon in one hand and no other weapons, you gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls with that weapon. Extra Attack Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. The number of attacks increases to three when you reach 11th level in this class and to four when you reach 20th level in this class. Odinforce These spells are added to your spell list. Sentinel Raven Starting at 1st level, you gain a spirit that assumes the form and game statistics of a raven. It always obeys your commands, which you can give telepathically while it is within 100 feet of you. While the raven is perched on your shoulder, you gain darkvision with a range of 30 feet and a bonus to your passive Wisdom (Perception) score and to Wisdom (Perception) checks. The bonus equals your Charisma modifier. While perched on your shoulder, the raven can't be targeted by any attack or other harmful effect; only you can cast spells on it; it can't take damage; and it is incapacitated. You can see through the raven's eyes and hear what it hears while it is within 100 feet of you. In combat, you roll initiative for the raven and control how it acts. If it is slain by a creature, you gain advantage on all attack rolls against the killer for the next 24 hours. The raven doesn't require sleep. While it is within 100 feet of you, it can awaken you from sleep as a bonus action. The raven vanishes when it dies, if you die, or if the two of you are separated by more than 5 miles. At the end of a short or long rest, you can call the raven back to you—no matter where it is or whether it died—and it reappears within 5 feet of you. Allfather's Aura Starting at 1st level, as a bonus action, you create a whirling aurora of brilliant energy that swirls around you. Until the end of your next turn, you gain resistance to all damage, and if a hostile creature ends its turn within 10 feet of you, it takes radiant damage equal to your Asgardian level + your Charisma modifier. Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest. Soul of the Raven At 7th level, as a bonus action when your raven is perched on your shoulder, your body merges with your raven's form. While merged, you become Tiny, you replace your speed with the raven's, and you can use your action only to Dash, Disengage, Dodge, Help, Hide, or Search. During this time, you gain the benefits of your raven being perched on your shoulder. As an action, you and the raven return to normal. Odin's Resilience At 10th level, you gain advantage on death saving throws, immunity to the frightened condition, and resistance to necrotic damage. You gain temporary hit points whenever you finish a short or long rest. These temporary hit points equal your Asgardian level + your Charisma modifier. Additionally, choose up to five creatures you can see at the end of the rest. Those creatures each gain temporary hit points equal to half your Asgardian level + your Charisma modifier. Odin's Vitality Starting at 15th level, when you have to make a death saving throw at the start of your turn, you can instead spring back to your feet. You regain hit points equal to half your hit point maximum, and then you stand up if you so choose. Each creature of your choice that is within 30 feet of you takes radiant damage equal to 2d8 + your Charisma modifier, and it is blinded until the end of the current turn. Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a long rest. Overchannel Starting at 18th level, when you cast a Asgardian spell of 5th level or lower (excluding cantrips) that deals damage, you can deal maximum damage with that spell. The first time you do so, you suffer no adverse effect. If you use this feature again before you finish a long rest, you take 2d12 necrotic damage for each level of the spell, immediately after you cast it. Each time you use this feature again before finishing a long rest, the necrotic damage per spell level increases by 1d12. This damage ignores resistance aRetaliation. Equipment * Eyepatch of the Allfather * Gungnir * Asgardian Armor (Medium) * Clothes Category:Characters Category:Heroes